Certain medical treatments, therapies or diagnostic procedures call for the implantation, insertion, ingestion or attachment of an electrical or electronic device (hereinafter, collectively an electrical device) into the bodies of the subjects of such treatments, therapies or diagnostic procedures. Certain electrical devices emit electromagnetic radiation either as a by-product of their designated function or as part of the transmission by such electrical devices of data, images or other information to antennas or other data collection units outside the body (such external units may be referred to as external collection units).
Emission of electromagnetic radiation is subject to various controls and regulations by government or regulatory bodies, including by regulatory bodies charged with monitoring and allocating broadcasting spectrums. Among these regulations are prohibitions on devices whose emissions of electromagnetic radiation or whose creation of electromagnetic fields could interfere with regulated broadcast signals. For example, the United States Federal Communications Commission currently promulgates regulations that restrict the distribution or sale of devices whose emissions of electromagnetic radiation into the surrounding environment are in excess of 46 dB(μV/m) measured at distance of 3 m, per FCC regulations part 15, in 432–434 MHz part of the spectrum.
Certain electrical devices produce or rely on emissions of electromagnetic radiation that exceed the emission levels permitted under applicable government regulations. While reducing electromagnetic radiation emissions from these electrical devices could be possible, such reduction may impair the function of the electrical device or the capacity of external collection units to receive the signals transmitted by the electrical devices.
Therefore, there exists a need to reduce the effects or emissions of electromagnetic radiation without impairing the functionality or effectiveness of the source of such radiation.